A Little More Us
by Jacey21
Summary: ON HOLD! Vaughn's past is something he has always been able to push out of his mind, and forget about. That is until someone unexpected shows up, and he must choose. ***Being redone and continued.
1. The Crash

_**A Little More Us**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon or any of its characters, but I do own Jenifer.**  
><strong>ChelseaxVaughn<strong>  
><strong>This story is not about how Chelsea came to be on the island. It starts in the summer of year one, with a back track to when Vaughn was five. Then the story skips to Spring 16, Year 1. And it goes from there.<strong>

**Ages of characters:**  
><strong>Will, Lily: 25<strong>  
><strong>Vaughn, Pierre, Jenifer: 24<strong>  
><strong>Chelsea, Elliot: 23<strong>  
><strong>Julia, Denny: 22<strong>  
><strong>Mark: 21<strong>  
><strong>Natalie, Lanna: 20<strong>

Chapter 1: The Crash  
>Vaughn's life had been torn apart. That Saturday it all changed for him. Hanging out at Jenifer's house, like he always did on the weekends. He remembered it like it was yesterday...<p>

#####

Jenifer Trima was Vaughn's best friend in the entire world, and he didn't care if she was a girl. He knew that she wouldn't hurt him, or give him the 'cooties' his friends kept telling him about.

"Jen! I'm gonna find you!" yelled the 5 year-old boy. Usually this worked, and she would pipe up and say 'No you can't!' from wherever she was hiding. But not this time. _She was getting smarter_, he thought as he opened the dryer door with a big yank.

No Jenifer.

He had checked all the hiding spots he knew of. "Okay, I give up!" he shouted. Suddenly a girl with light purple hair, the exact color of his eyes, appeared from the bathroom.

"Bathroom closet," she told him before he could ask.

It was so much fun for him to play at her house, when her dad wasn't home, but that is a different story. "Hide and seek is fun, but I'm hungry," said Jen.

And just like magic, her mom appeared with a pizza box. "Here you are kids. Dig in, but it's hot so be careful," greeted Mrs. Trima, setting down the box and racing to get the phone, which had started ringing.

"Vaughn, how can you eat so fast? I have only eaten two bites!" questioned Jen. But before he could answer, her mom quickly told them get their shoes on and get in the car.

They did so without questioning. They did this a lot, going places that were a surprise, so Vaughn didn't think to much of it until Jen said, "Why didn't she let us finish our pizza? The park isn't closing so what is the rush?"

ooooo

Mrs. Trima pulled into the hospital parking lot, unable to believe why she was here. She would have to tell him before they went in. Jen would comfort him, she knew. She and the kids got out of the car. She stood there wondering how to tell him...

"Mrs. Trima, why are we here?" Vaughn asked, scared to death of the answer.  
>"Vaughn, honey," she replied coming down to his level, "your parents have been in a crash."<p>

Now he understood. Why she had looked so worried, was now no mystery. He started crying. What would happen to him, his family? Where would he go? His sister wouldn't want him. She had run away when he was born, and already hating her parents, she hated him. His mom would never tell him that, but she didn't need to.

He started walking towards the hospital, tears rolling down his face. Jenifer quickly ran to catch up with him. Walking by his side, she grabbed his and held it. He didn't mind it. He knew it was her silent reminder that she would always be there for him. Mrs. Trima walked silently behind them until they got to the waiting room.  
>The hospital wouldn't let Vaughn go in to see his parents, and Mrs. Trima wouldn't let him either and therefore could not go inside herself.<p>

After the longest 15 minutes of their lives (so far), the doctor came out, bearing bad news by the look on his face.

"I'm sorry. We did our best. There was too much damage to the spinal cord from the crash. We couldn't save her," the doctor said. "The man died upon impact."

This caused Vaughn to burst into a fit of tears and denial. Jenifer pulled him to her and comforted him the best she knew how. Mrs. Trima started to cry silently so her daughter wouldn't see or hear her. She just lost her best friend of 24 years. She couldn't help it. She couldn't think about that right now.

Vaughn had no place to go. His family lived on the other side of the country. She was not about to separate him and Jenifer, and knew what she had to do. She was his godmother. Exposing him to her husband was a downfall, but Jenifer could show him where to hide. It had to be done, no matter what it took.

#####

Being an animal trader had its perks but it also had its downfalls. A downfall he found very annoying was the constant interaction with people. Now that he thought about it, the only perk was being around animals.

He had been on this shipwreck island for about 15 minutes and he had already talked to everyone besides one girl, who he was now being forced to go see. The total of about 10 people had greeted him around the one-horse town.

Mirabelle had insisted he go meet the new farmer no matter how much he protested. Her daughter Julia kept telling her mom that this Chelsea girl would stop by later to see her and pick up some feed. But Mirabelle wouldn't listen, and sent him off. Knowing he would never win, he slugged off cursing his aunt.

Going up the steep hill, he started to see stalks of turnips. Looking to his left he saw a barn and a supply shed. At his right was a small house.

He walked up to the door, and listened to see if the girl was awake. There was a faint sound of scuffling so he knocked.  
>From inside came more scuffling and then a loud thud.<p>

"Ow!" yelled the farmer. By the time door opened, Vaughn was very annoyed. What he was not expecting was the beautiful disaster of a woman that waited on the other side of the door. He was truly appalled.


	2. Farmer Klutz

**Chapter 2: Farmer Klutz  
><strong>

**Now, we back it up to the day before, with Chelsea's POV.**

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Chelsea asked Julia. Her best friend simply nodded her head, with that smile she gave everyone when she was too exhausted to even speak. "Make sure she turns in early tonight, okay Mirabelle?" said the farmer turning to the animal seller.

"Of course, honey," replied Mirabelle.

"Chelsea, don't worry about me, I'm fine. I promise," Said Julia from the doorway of her bedroom, "that if I get to tired, I'll go to bed, honest."

"I'll make sure she sticks to her word, Chelsea," piped up Mirabelle, coming out from behind the counter. She walked over to her daughter and started rubbing her shoulders. At this Julia seemed to loosen up a bit. Not much, but just a little.

"Okay, bye girls!" yelled Chelsea as she walked out the door.

Even though it was spring on the island, a chilly wind blew through her hair with a ghostly reminder or the past winter. She shivered and wrapped her red jacket tighter around her in order to stay warm.

It was almost 6:00 and the sun was almost completely hidden by the trees from the forest on the west side of the island. She once attempted to jump over the river since the bridge was out. All that got her was a cold, and a free excuse for Gannon to fix the damaged bridge. He refused to of course.

Turning right a Taro's House, she saw Elliot cleaning out the shipping bin.

"Chelsea! What are you doing out so late?" questioned Elliot, looking up from his work.

"Actually, I was on my way home. What about you?" countered Chelsea.

Oh, Natalie and I got in a fight. She has to do dishes for a week and I have to clean out the shipping bins around town."

"What was the fight about?"

"I don't even remember! It's funny how that works out, huh?"

"Yeah, it must not have been that important. Well, I'm going home. It's been a long day."

"Okay. Good night Chelsea!"

"Night, Elliot!" she called out waving back at the pink-haired boy. Positive she was going to get a good night sleep, she turned around, and went up the hill towards her farm.

As she reached the top of the hill, she could still see the outline of her turnips starting to pop out of the soil. Smiling to herself, she turned right and headed straight for her house.

Opening the door started her usual night routine: throw tools in chest, head to the bathroom, strip off clothes, toss them into dirty clothes hamper, miss, take a shower, finish, go to room, get dressed for bed, lay down, read for about half an hour, and pass out still holding the book.

This happened every night, and she wondered why she was not used to it.

That night, she dreamed of something completely other than ordinary, for her anyway.

_Her baby…_

_Actually, she wasn't sure if this was her baby, but it was a baby, none the less. And she was rocking the sniffling child back and forth, hoping she would find slumber. Chelsea studied the baby's features, desperately trying to figure out who it belonged to._

_The baby had light brown hair that went down to her ears in small ringlets. Chelsea assumed it was a girl because of the hot pink blanket that was wrapped around the now sleeping baby. Chelsea had seen when the child was awake, that she had purple eyes. NO, they were not purple, but the most beautiful shade of violet she'd ever seen. She placed her in a crib, and walked back to the living room to find her two best friends sitting on her couch._

_"Hey, did you get her back to sleep?" piped up Natalie, who was farthest away from the farmer._

_Without telling her mouth to move, Chelsea said "Yeah, she should be, she had a long day with her daddy. He really loves her, doesn't he?"_

_"Of course he does. If you think this wears her out, just wait until he gets her into basketball," Julia said._

_"She knows that!" Natalie stated, giving Julia a poke in the ribs._

This poke is what woke Chelsea up from her strange dream. She cried out at the sharp pain in her side, and cringed away from the source of hurt. The pain soon evaporated. She got up from the bed to see where the sharp object came from. All she could find was the book she was reading when she fell asleep.

Groaning at her stupid habit, she looked at the alarm clock on her rickety nightstand.

5:43 a.m.

"Ug!" she groaned again. Waking up early is bad, but beating your alarm by 2 minutes is even worse in a way.

Getting up from her bed, she rubbed her eyes attempting to get the sleep out of them.

_I need coffee,_ she thought.

After drinking her coffee, she went over to her closet.

_One day I'll have a huge walk in closet, not including the shoes of course, I'll have a closet just for them!_

She got dressed in her usual clothes- yellow tank top, red jacket, blue jean shorts, and her famous red bandanna- and started looking around for her boots. She looked in all her usual spots: under her bed, by the door and by the umbrella stand. Even though she seemed to have a place for everything, she could never find anything.

Finally, she found her boots. They were on the top shelf in her closet. This frustrated her very much because 1)she did not remember putting them up there, and 2) she was to short to get them down.

After climbing on several boxes, she could barely reach them. What her closet did not have in space, it made up for in height. Standing on her tipy-toes, she stretched her arm trying to grab her boots. She jumped a little on the box, her last desperate attempt to grab them. Securing them in her hand she came back down on the box, just a tad bit to hard. Boots still in hand, she felt herself falling backwards. She threw her arm out to catch the bar her clothes hung on. Unfortunately she managed to wrap her hand around the silver bar, but instead of it keeping her up, she brought it down.

Crashing to the ground, boots in tow, her clothes fell around her and on top of her. She held onto her red boots as if they were her life and clawed her way out of the colorful pile.

Shoving on her boots, she walked to the bathroom. Before she could get there, someone knocked on the door.

Glancing at her clock- it was now 6:00- she wondered who could be visiting her so early. When she had almost reached the door, she tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Ow!" she yelled. She quickly got up and looked around to see what she had tripped over. An umbrella. Little miss klutz strikes again. Lovely.

Rushing to the door, she yanked it open. With hair flying everywhere, she looked at her guest. She didn't know him, but his cowboy like appearance looked kind of hot. Even when he looked so appalled to see her.


	3. A Heart of Stone

_**Chapter 3: A Heart of Stone**_

**I had some trouble writing this chapter, but with a little help from my friend Matt (who is the best!) I got my story going! I'm going to incorporate him into the story somehow. And I do own his character and Kaylee (His love interest, he wanted one, don't ask...), just clarifying...**

"Uh, hi," said the messy-haired farmer.

"Hi, I'm Vaughn," the cowboy managed to stutter.

Not believing that someone so sexy would just show up at her door for no reason, she had to question him. "I'm Chelsea. I suppose you have a reason for coming to visit me so early?" She hoped that didn't sound to mean…

"Yeah, Mirabelle wanted me to come by and introduce myself." He spoke as he regained his composure. "I'll be on the island every Wednesday and Thursday." He now frowned at the thought of seeing all these overly happy people every week.

"Oh, okay, well I'll be here. I run the ranch, obviously. I usually don't look like this, but my boots were too high up and I couldn't reach th-"she looked up and he was already at the slope leaving her farm, "-Oh, okay! Bye! See you on Wednesday!" she called out but he just kept walking.

_Well that went well…_ she thought.

"Well that was a waste of time," said Vaughn to himself.

"Hey Vaughn!" shouted a boy from behind him_. Oh goodie_.

"What do you want Elliot?" said the grumpy man.

"My sister wanted to know if you were free Thursday night, but she was too shy to ask you herself so I offered to for her," replied Elliot. His glasses looked way too big for his head.

"Well you can tell Natasha-"

"Natalie."

"-Natalie, to try and reach for guys in her range." And with that he walked off to the ship that would return him to the city, and from there he could go back to his condo.

ooooo

"Matt! I'm home dude!" yelled the silver-haired cowboy.

"In here!" shouted someone from down the hall.

As Vaughn walked down the hallway, he came upon his roommate sitting on the couch, channel surfing.

"Why the hell aren't you getting ready for work?" asked Vaughn.

"Got fired," replied Matt. "Manager was a douche-cake anyway."

"So, you're not going to get another job?"

"I might, but no one is hiring nowadays," replied Matt.

"Non-sense! My boss is looking for some new recruits; I could put in a good word for you," insisted Vaughn. Normally he didn't talk that much, but Matt had been his friend for 16 years. They meet when Vaughn was 8, and from then on, Jen and Matt were the only ones who could get 2 words out of the boy.

_Put her out of your mind. She's dead. You can't help that,_ thought Vaughn.

Matt noticed the sudden pain on his face and knew he was thinking about Jen.

Trying to get back on topic, he said, "Yeah that would be awesome, thanks dude!" He didn't really want the job, but he needed the money and needed Vaughn to stop thinking about HER.

He figured it worked when Vaughn said, "I'll tell him first thing Saturday morning when I go to get my assignments."

"Why do you go through all that trouble when every week it's the same?" asked Matt.

Vaughn simply replied, "Formality. They are discussing going electronic."

"It sure would save time…" And with that, Matt got up to get him a beer.

Vaughn set off for his room. As he entered, he set his hat on the black comforter.

His room had all black walls, except for one wall that was completely glass, looking over the city. A black shine floor matched the walls with a large square of black carpet in the middle. His bed was in the middle of the room, and the frame was a pure white, but his comforter and pillows were, you guessed it, black. Two lamps hung down on either side of his bed, with black shades. Below each lamp were small end tables made of black glass. One had a white alarm clock set for four a.m., while the other displayed a white radio. Against the wall, facing his bed were black Chester drawers with white handles. Now, despite all the black, his room was actually very bright and open. Even though Matt got the bigger room, Vaughn didn't really care. His room was large enough for him and flowed nicely.

He started unpacking as Matt walked in, two beers in his hand.

"Don't get to drunk on me," said Vaughn, not looking up from his unpacking.

"One's for you, dumbass," replied Matt. He casually tossed one of the beers to Vaughn, which he caught, still without looking up. "I still don't know how you do that."

"Years of practice. Now what do you want. I know you came in here for something other than to give me a drink."

"I just wanted to know how the new job site went," Matt said innocently.

"They are way too damn perky for my tastes."

"That's what you always say!"

"That's because it's true! Dude, within the first 15 minutes, EVERYONE had introduced themselves to me. Except this one farmer chick, who I was forced to go meet."

"What was she like? In the looks department, I mean."

Vaughn went silent at this question.

"Okay… Personality wise?"

He was still silent.

"Okay, don't answer me, that's-"

"Jen. Just like Jen in every way. Clumsy, brunette, blue eyes, and a babbler. Happy?"

"Sorry man. I didn't mean-"

"Nah, it's okay. I only have to be there every Wednesday and Thursday. She will be easy to avoid."

Don't be so sure," warned Matt.

**Okay. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I DO have school work, even though it's fricken SUMMER! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and I will atempt to update every Tuesday, but no pomises. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, but then I had a dream! Cheesey, huh? R&R! 3**


	4. The Date

**Hey guys! I'm going to be updating a lot less because I am starting school! I will be a freshman this year. Fresh little fishiee I am! :D**

**Without further ado, the next chapter!:**

CPOV:

"Hey Julia!" I said barging into the animal shop. Mirabelle didn't mind this, I hope. The animal shop was my home away from home, and I freely expressed it. "I know I'm late but I have a good reason!"

She appeared from the hallway in her green tank top and matching bottoms. "Gosh Chels, you don't have to yell." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

I walked up to her inspecting her choice of clothing. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. This is not going to do," I said adjusting the strap on my friends shoulder. I grabbed her hand-which was placed on her hip while she gave me that 'Ohmigosh, you did not just say that!' look-and dragged her back to her room.

We had just gotten in the room when she yanked her hand out of my grasp, ran to close the door and turned back to me with her back against the door. I could tell she was now fully awake. Her hand reached for the the lock and flipped it so one else could get in.

"Chelsea..." she said in a very low voice. "...What in the world am I going to wear?" She was almost freaking out at this point-scratch that: she was freaking out.

"Julia. There is no reason to go into a hysteria. It's just a date," I told her as I grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the door.

"No, C. It's not just a date. It's a date with Elliot!"

I sat her on the bed. Besides the bed she had a closet, a vanity and a dog bed in the corner.

"Julia, just relax. I will find you something to wear. You just sit there and, um, I don't know, pet Willow," I instructed her.

While I rummaged through her closet, she cooed at her little golden retriever. I couldn't really understand her but I heard "doesn't understand" and "jealous" and "still thankful" between me going through her shoes. I tossed a pretty red blouse at her and I felt something hit my back.

Turning around in surprise, I saw the shirt fall to the floor out of the corner of my eye. "What's wrong with that shirt?" I asked, a little hurt.

"Girl, that is so not my color." We both laughed with Willow barking along.

ooooo

I was sitting at the bench inside the Animal Shop when Mirabelle came from the hallway carrying some of Julia's pajamas.

"Here you go sweetie. I figured you would be spending the night. Just don't stay up to late." She set the clothes down next to me and went to her bedroom.

I waited for another 15 minutes before Julia showed up. I ran up and hid in the kitchen when she came in blocking the door way, shooing me to go away. I heard her come in with Elliot,and I was so not going to miss this conversation. I stood right behind the wall so that I could hear them loud and clear, but they still couldn't see me.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Elliot." I heard Julia say.

"Ya, me too. Hopefully we can do it again sometime."

"That would be absolutely amazing, Elliot."

I couldn't help but smile at this. She was playing him like a violin.

Then something grabbed my shoulder. I was about to scream when another had clamped over my mouth. I was dragged back from the kitchen and into the living room.

"Don't say anything." I didn't.

I recognized the voice and calmed down. He sat me down on the couch and released me, getting up to stand up in front of of me.

Bending down, he said, "Ease dropping are we?"

"Um, no, and I'm not a child, so you don't have to treat me like a little girl. I can take care of myself, I don't need some hot sh-" I was interrupted by his hand again.

"Keep it down, okay? Do you want them to hear you?" I shook my head. "Okay. Now watch the t.v."

He took his hand back standing back up, sitting down next to me. He layed down against the back of the couch and kicked his feet up onto the old wodden coffee table. The poor thing looked like it couldcollapse any second under the weight, but looking at Vaughn, it didn't looked like could care less. He was zoned in on the t.v.

Sitting onto the couch, I focussed onto the television as well.

_Wait- is that what I think it is? No. No way._

I looked up at Vaughn. He had the stupidest smile on his face. I could barely see it thanks to his hat, but I still knew it was there.

On the screen, it showed the security footage of the Animal Shop. It was playing live. I could see Julia and Elliot and they were on their date. Nothing much was going on. Julia was showing Elliot around and he was being his usual, unsure self. He wasn't sure what to do, or what to say. Honestly it was kind of funny, but I didn't dare laugh out loud.

Deep inside I knew spying on my best friend was wrong in so many ways, especially on her date. At this point, I didn't care. Something was happening and I wanted to know what, now.

I couldn't tell because they were in the only blind spot of the camera. Next thing I know, Elliot is running out the door. Okay, really? This was like a real life drama. I was to deep in thought to watch the screen.

"Oh. My. Goddess. What the hell are you doing?"

I jerked out of my trance and off the couch.

"Oh Julia! Um, hey! How did the date go?" I stuttered, avoiding eye contact. I was a horrible liar.

"I think you already know."

* * *

><p><strong>Uggg this was a killer to write! I got it done though... I really hope you enjoyed it! R&amp;R! I am now acepting flame on just this one chapter.. Hope its good enough! <strong>


End file.
